Inspector Gadget's Mole Mission
by Windrises
Summary: Dr. Claw hires the Duke of Weselton to steal a device from HQ.


Notes: Inspector Gadget is owned by DHX Media and Frozen is owned by Disney.

Dr. Claw was in his evil lair. The Duke of Weselton appeared on his monitor screen. Dr. Claw asked, "Do you agree to the plan I offered you?"

The Duke of Weselton had a sneaky look on his face while saying, "It's a really tempting deal. However I have some doubts."

Dr. Claw felt offended by the Duke's lack of trust. Dr. Claw angrily asked, "What are your doubts?"

The Duke of Weselton said, "Well I'm not sure that you'll agree to do what I want."

Dr. Claw replied, "Don't worry. After you steal HQ's transport ray I'll use it to send the princess and queen of Arendelle to prison. Also I'll send my greatest enemy, Inspector Gadget, to my dungeon. After Gadget's gone I'll have no enemies to deal with." Dr. Claw did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile Inspector Gadget was trying to get a bag of cookies out of the vending machine. He put a few quarters into the machine, but Chief Quimby popped out of the machine instead of the cookies. Inspector Gadget said, "I ordered a snack, not a boss."

Chief Quimby replied, "This isn't the time for snacks Gadget." Chief Quimby handed Inspector Gadget a message and said, "There's a rumor going around that Dr. Claw is sending a mole to HQ."

Inspector Gadget calmly said, "Don't worry Chief. I'm an expert on catching moles."

Chief Quimby faceplamed and replied, "It's not a real mole."

Inspector Gadget said, "Although this mole may be evil Chief calling it not real isn't right. It's probably after the janitor's brooms. I should start my searching in the broom closet."

Chief Quimby angrily replied, "The mole wouldn't be in the broom closet. Don't bother searching there."

Inspector Gadget said, "I'll check out a few places before the broom closet despite my belief that the mole wants to steal the janitor's brooms so they can have a clean home. I'll catch the mole. Go go gadget mole catcher." Inspector Gadget's mole catcher popped out of his hat.

Chief Quimby replied, "It's the sneaky type of mole, not a animal. Anyways this message will self-destruct." Chief Quimby tried to escape getting blown up by the message, but Inspector Gadget gently threw it to him. Chief Quimby blew up again.

Inspector Gadget went into the room that Penny was doing her daily agent training in. Penny noticed that Inspector Gadget was investigating the room so she asked, "What's going on?"

Inspector Gadget said, "There's probably a mole in HQ so I'm going to get it." Inspector Gadget investigated every animal that he saw in the room. Inspector Gadget even thought Brain was a mole for a few minutes.

Penny nervously said, "I hope that you know that the mission is about a human mole, not a animal mole."

Inspector Gadget smiled and replied, "It's cute that you think of moles as humans, but technically they're a different kind of species. When I was your age I used to think dogs were humans so your confusion is understandable." Inspector Gadget started heading towards HQ's pet room to find the mole. Penny and Brain started looking for the real mole.

The Duke of Weselton had his bodyguards break open one of HQ's doors. The Duke started prancing around HQ. He looked around and saw Inspector Gadget running around the hallways. While trying to catch a mole Inspector Gadget accidentally grabbed the Duke. The Duke was worried that Inspector Gadget had found out that he was Dr. Claw's mole. The Duke asked, "What's going on?"

Inspector Gadget said, "I'm trying to find the mole in HQ. Moles are one of the cutest looking, but sneakiest animals of all time. Thankfully I'm an expert at catching all kinds of sneaky animals."

The Duke of Weselton had a sigh of relief over Inspector Gadget being so clueless. The Duke asked, "So you're searching for the animal type of mole?"

Inspector Gadget replied, "Of course I am. My niece thinks that moles are humans. She probably thinks that, because of that classic Superman and the Mole Men film. I show that to her every Groundhog's Day."

The Duke of Weselton asked, "Do you need anything from me?"

Inspector Gadget answered, "You seem like a really helpful and smart person so maybe you could find the mole."

The Duke of Weselton decided to lie to Inspector Gadget. He said, "I think that I saw a mole in the broom closet."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Wowsers. It seems like my theory about moles needing to get clean is correct. I'll take care of the mole." Inspector Gadget went into the broom closet. The Duke of Weselton looked Inspector Gadget in the broom closet. Inspector Gadget looked around the broom closet and said, "This isn't a very clean room. How ironic for a room about brooms. Wowsers. I never realized that room and broom rhyme."

The Duke of Weselton said, "It's hard to believe that Dr. Claw considers Inspector Gadget to be his greatest enemy. He's a easily tricked fool. He's trying to capture a animal mole. Thankfully his simplistic brain can't figure out that I'm the mole."

Penny replied, "I just heard you say that you're the mole."

The Duke of Weselton nervously said, "I'm not the mole."

Penny looked at the Duke's costume and replied, "You look like a part of royalty."

The Duke of Weselton proudly responded, "I'm one of the most important royals of all time. I'm the Duke of Weselton."

Penny jokingly replied, "Duke of Weaseltown."

The Duke of Weselton screamed, "Weselton! It's Weselton!"

Penny said, "I'm going to stop you from stealing anything from HQ."

The Duke of Weselton replied, "You're too young to be able to stop me. I have spent decades learning to be one of the most irresponsible and sneaky royals of all time. My evilness is full of charm. Plus I'm one of the best dancers ever." Penny started chasing the Duke. Despite the Duke pretending to be mighty and scary he was a little scared of Penny. He started running around HQ to escape Penny.

While in the broom closet Inspector Gadget saw a actual mole. He thought it was the mole that was trying to rob HQ. Inspector Gadget heroically said, "Hold on there you sneaky mole. Your plan was really clever. Even the Chief didn't think that you would be here. Thankfully I used my decades of detective skills to realize that your big scheme is to steal the janitor's brooms. I'm going to stop your evil plans." The mole broke a hole in the door and started running around the hallways. Inspector Gadget said, "I need to catch that super sneaky mole. Go go gadget door opener." Since the door was locked Inspector Gadget's door opener didn't work. He said, "It seems like the gentleman that helped me find the mole accidentally locked the door. Thankfully I'm prepared for any problem. Go go gadget door breaker."

Meanwhile Penny was chasing the Duke of Weselton. Penny was in way better shape than the Duke so she easily caught up to him. Penny smiled and said, "It seems like you're going to get easily defeated."

The Duke of Weselton replied, "My bodyguards will beat you up." The Duke's bodyguards started walking up to Penny, but Brain showed up and started battling them. Brain battled the Duke's bodyguards for a few minutes. Although the Duke's bodyguards were strong they weren't mighty enough to defeat Brain. The Duke's bodyguards passed out.

Penny walked up to the Duke and said, "I'm really young for a agent, but I can stop you." Penny kicked the Duke.

The Duke of Weselton replied, "I'm going to use my mighty strength." The Duke punched Penny, but his punch barely hurt Penny.

Penny said, "Your scheme has been taken care of Duke of Weaseltown."

The Duke of Weselton screamed, "Weselton! It's Weselton." Penny punched the Duke into a wall. The Duke passed out.

Meanwhile Inspector Gadget was chasing after the mole. Inspector Gadget said to the mole, "You're quite the fast runner, but you can't escape the gadgets of justice. Go go gadget mole catcher." Inspector Gadget's mole catcher popped out of his hat. However the mole was running so fast that it was hard for Inspector Gadget to capture the mole. Inspector Gadget said, "I need to be a faster agent. Go go gadget racer." Inspector Gadget shoes suddenly turned into rocket shoes. He reacted to the speed by saying, "Wowsers." After a few minutes of chaotic racing Inspector Gadget captured the mole.

Penny said, "Hi Uncle Gadget."

Inspector Gadget replied, "I captured the mole." Inspector Gadget looked around and saw that the Duke of Weselton was passed out. He said, "That poor gentleman must of been overwhelmed by seeing HQ for the first time. I better go get my snack before my go go gadget break."

Chief Quimby popped out of Inspector Gadget's cookie bag and said, "Thank you for capturing the mole."

Inspector Gadget replied, "You're welcome Chief. The mole tried to steal a really important object, but I took care of that mission."

Penny sighed and said, "I had a long day of running around. Can we go relax now?"

Inspector Gadget replied, "Yes. It's almost Groundhog's Day. Thankfully I got another copy of our favorite superhero mole film." Penny sighed again.

Dr. Claw found out what happened and was ticked off by the Duke's failure. Dr. Claw said, "I'll get you next time Gadget. Next time!"


End file.
